In recent years, displays with touch functionality have become more and more popular due to convenience. Based on different working principles, the touch screen has multiple types, for example a resistive-type touch screen, a capacitive-type touch screen and an electromagnetic-type touch screen. It is convenient for a user to operate the capacitive-type touch screen directly by a hand. However, in the case that a user writes with an electromagnetic pen on the touch screen, it is difficult to distinguish the touch from the hand and the touch from the electromagnetic pen, since the hand is generally placed on the touch screen. In the case that the hand is placed on the electromagnetic-type touch screen, a position of the electromagnetic pen can be determined accurately.
A touch screen integrated with the electromagnetism touch function and capacitance touch function is generally referred to as an electromagnetism and capacitance integrated touch screen, which includes advantages of the electromagnetism touch and the capacitance touch each and is increasingly desired by people. However, the technical problem with conventional technology is how to make an electromagnetism touch structure compatible with a capacitance touch structure.